Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of electronic messaging, and specifically to generating messaging directories associated with enterprise systems and messaging members of those directories.
Description of the Related Art
In many industries enterprise systems are not accessible to all employees. For example, an employee in customer service (e.g., a barista) who works in a large coffee chain is typically excluded from company enterprise communications. These types of employees generally receive information via a message board, face-to-face discussions, etc.
Moreover, an increasing fraction of the population uses mobile devices to communicate, via, e.g., email and/or SMS messaging. Email has long been a prevalent method of communication between users for work-related communications. In contrast, SMS messaging is generally the dominant method of communication for personal communications. While many people have mobile devices that are used for both personal and businesses uses, they generally use email for work related communications and SMS messaging for personal communications. Accordingly, companies and/or employees lack a cross-platform enterprise mobile solution that provides both the simplicity and familiarity of short message service (SMS) and the security of a business solution.